1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to anti-CD38 antibodies, lenalidomide, and cancer treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple myeloma (MM) is a B cell malignancy. In MM, abnormal plasma cells accumulate in the bone marrow where they interfere with the production of normal cells. Current therapy of MM includes administration of proteasome inhibitors such as bortezomib, immunomodulatory drugs such as lenalidomide and thalidomide, and chemotherapy such as melphalan and prednisone. While these agents have improved survival in multiple myeloma, invariably resistance becomes problematic and patients succumb from their illness. Multiple myeloma thus remains ultimately fatal, with a median survival of approximately 3 to 5 years only.
CD38 is expressed on malignant plasma cells. CD38 is a 45 kD type II transmembrane glycolprotein with a long C-terminal extracellular domain and a short N-terminal cytoplasmic domain. The CD38 protein is a bifunctional ectoenzyme that can catalyze the conversion of NAD+ into cyclic ADP-ribose (cADPR) and also hydrolyze cADPR into ADP-ribose. CD38 is up-regulated and has been implicated in many hematopoietic malignancies.
Thus, some proposed MM treatments include the administration of anti-CD38 antibodies. See, for example, WO 2012/041800; de Weers et al. (2011) J Immunol 186:1840-1848; and Van der Veer et al. (2011) Haematologica 96(2):284-290. Unfortunately, like various drugs and chemotherapies, not all antibodies are the same and not all antibodies against the same antigen exhibit the same activities.
There is thus a need for new and efficacious treatments for extending survival and improving outcome of treatments of multiple myeloma, and more generally of blood cancers.